All Because Of His Son
by Meloheart
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Draco is forced by his son to marry Hermione. A widowed Draco gets really worried when his son is seriously sick . When he visits St.Mungos he is met with the 'know-it-all' Miss Granger, well she's a healer now. But the story gets twisted when his son as well as the always regally noble Narcissa Malfoy, his mom ; wants them to get married.


Imagine what would happen if Draco is forced by his son to marry Hermione.

A widowed Draco gets really worried when his son is seriously sick . When he visits St.Mungos he is met with the 'know-it-all' Miss Granger, well she's a healer now.

But the story gets twisted when his son as well as the always regally noble Narcissa Malfoy, his mom ; wants them to get married.

Hello everyone!

This is my first fan fiction. I am not really sure how it is going to be. But I assure you I have tried my best to make it something that is readable.

I had never thought of a possibility of dramione until I read "Isolation" by Bex-Chan in fan fiction. It's a wonderful story you should check it too.

All the characters of this story are a creation and are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Since this is my first fanfic the story might not be up to your mark, so please forgive me for that.

Alright I will not blabber anymore and go straight to the story.

A beautiful dream, that was what it looked like.She wore a floor length White trumpet dress specially designed by Madam Wilkins. It was a mermaid shaped dress, with a fitted bodice, beginning to flair just at the knee and without any sleeves. The dress had a fabulous crepe which gave her a sensual, elegant look with a bateau neckline and low waist.

Ginny Potter ( nee Weasly) had just finished doing the bride's makeup and her bushy hair had been tamed and straightened using Sleakeazy's Hair Potion . It was fashioned in a lose bun style leaving a few tendrils lose so as to brush along her cheeks.

"Here you are done", Ginny said and turned the rotating stool for the bride to look at herself in the full length mirror.

"I can't believe it's me", the former smiled happy at her friend's compliment of her handiwork.

"But we can", Pansy and Luna piped in. "You were always beautiful Mione", Pansy added "Only if the idiot would have realized earlier".

"Atleast his son did", Luna stated in her dreamy voice, which led to a roar of laughters from the other three women.

KNOCK ! KNOCK!

Hermione was about to unlock the door, when Ginny tapped her back "let me check".

She opened the door in muggle way. Hermione had strictly ordered her friends to use magic at the minimum as most of her relatives were muggle (magic in front of muggles was strictly prohibited).

"Hermione, darling look what I have for you here", her mother exclaimed holding an old white veil in her hands.

The bride was completely surprised , "this is your something old and borrowed", her mother said while putting the veil on her head and stepped aside.

She hadn't noticed that her mother -in- law had entered the room as well and was standing there behind her mother. "Well Hermione", she smiled holding a jewellery gift box.

"Best guess, there are trinkets inside it ", Ginny whispered . "No, necklace", Pansy whispered.

Mrs. Malfoy placed the box on the dressing table stand , opened it and slowly pulled out a beautiful diamond ornated necklace.

This is beautiful, she thought.

Mrs. Malfoy put it around her neck " this is your something new , consider it a gift from my son", she had a little smile playing on her lips.

"In think we should probably leave now", her mother said , to which the former lady answered with a simple nod .

As both the older ladies left the room , she could hear Pansy "20 Galleons tomorrow, it's a necklace".

" Yeah alright", Ginny sighed.

Something things never change, she smiled at them.

"Hermione didn't have her blue yet", Luna said reminding Ginny.

"Sorry, I almost forgot, due to my overly glowing sister-in- law over here", Ginny said pulling out a blue intricated butterfly comb from her purse.

"You glowed the same way few months back", Pansy retorted.

How Pansy and Ron clicked no one knows, but it was in a party that they met and Ron had grown really famous with his job as the head of magical law enforcement department. They went out for a few dates when.he proposed her and she accepted.

Where as Hermione and her started from being mere acquaintances , since both were healers in St.Mungos to being closest of friends.

"So here is your something blue", Ginny gently turned the veil aside and put the comb near her bun.

KNOCK! KNOCK !

"Please come in ", Luna chimed.

"Ladies",Mr.Granger cautiously entered the dressing room " are you all ready?" he asked all her three maids.

"Yes we are ", the girls replied excitement atuned in their voice.

And then he turned towards his daughter" Are you ready my dear?"

 **Flashback**

 _With a greenish flame a blond man holding a child on his waist arrived through the Floo network of St.Mungos. "Help! Somebody help," he cried out in despair._

 _Until sometime she was so perplexed that she couldn't recognise the familiar blond standing so close to her. Not having seen him for years since the war didn't help the situation_.

 _That soon changed when she looked into those grey orbs " Malfoy", recognition etched in her voice and a nearly scrunching of her nose was about to happen, but she didn't let her inner self lose and the animosity for him was subdued for the meantime._

I _am a healer, she chanted it like a mantra, just like the first time she met Pansy as her colleague._

 _"Come here with me", she took them to the child care unit ._

 _Where she entered her chamber, at one was a hospital bed and adjacent to that was desk which held a cauldron as well as a lot of phials._

" _Malfoy could you please , let me see him", she asked softly to the deranged looking father who had his son snugged closer to him than before._

 _He was still standing at the door, it took a few minutes for him to register her words. When it happened he walked up the distance to the bed an_ d _placed his pale son over there._

 _Hermione then using a few spells and waving her wand over the kids body, scanned his lungs and checked his heart beat seemed to be normal_.

 _After that she took a phial and asked him to take a draught " can you open your mouth ", the child followed her directions obediently which eased her nerves ._

 _The draught had an instant effect , he stopped caughing and looked relieved._

" _Must I say he is a really obedient, much different than you were", she tried to cut the tension between them and to make the situation lighter._

 _He was quite for a while and then laughed out loud " well he is never like this with strangers, but I guess being a healer has its perks"._

 _" Daddy" his son wanted his attention now and raised his hands in an attempt to get on his father's lap again._

 _Draco smiled pulling his son up " Thanks, Granger"._

 _She smiled in return "Now can you please tell me your son's name and age and when all this started "._

 _She walked to the desk where the phials were kept " and please take a seat", she motioned for him to seat in a plush_ _looking chair close to her desk._

 _" His name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, he is 2 years and 4 months old and this started happening a month back when he got a nightmare of his mom ", Draco answered her questions carefully ._

 _She knew he was talking about his wife Astoria who was killed by one of the lose death eaters a few after their son was born, they wanted revenge from Draco for helping the ministry and in order attempted to murder his son and wife. He reached the room minutes before the murderer tried to slash open his son's_ _throat. Ron had informed her of that._

 _She mixed a few ingredients as if to make a potion in the cauldron and stirred them carefully , " and who has been treating him since then?" she asked in a soft tone_ not _to evoke her patient and his father._

 _"Theodore Nott he was our classmate at Hogwarts", Draco replied while stroking his son's hair " I summoned him immediately, unfortunately out for some other business today and couldn't make it"._

 _"Alright ", she handled him two phials " give him one before sleeping and the other one after break fast tomorrow "._

 _She then looked up into his eyes "Draco if it's not too much to ask, could you bring him for a counseling session tomorrow, I think he might be in need of one"._

 _Draco nodded and was about to leave but curiosity about her made him stay " H-how are you Granger?"_

 _She cracked a smile at his awkwardness " thought you would never ask"._

 _He smiled sheepishly at her reply " I am fine , other than Ron and mine recent break up which I'm sure was flashed in the prophet for months"._

" _The Prophet always exaggerates on things like this", he tried to console her._

 _"We were ".. she stopped mid sentence to_ _look at his son who was now sleeping peacefully on his father's lap._

 _"The draught must started working ", he smiled instead of his usual smirks, she noticed._

 _She nodded and continued with her story "We were friends for quite a long and the relationship certainly was not working", she didn't know why she was telling him out of all persons, all these things about_ _her, may be he would not judge her like others._

 _"I think you did what was best ", he said standing up " Off I should go now, will surely visit you tomorrow"._

 **End of Flashback**

The first of one of their numerous meetings started that day four years back.

"Daddy let's go", she took her father's hand and started walking through the aisle.

A muggle song 'A thousand years' was being played by the orchestra.

Near the altar

Draco stood there with followed by Baise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle. All of them looking handsome in their robes , while Draco wore a black robe with the Malfoy crest embroidered on its back.

He was too nervous to even look at the bride's maids who had arrived a few minutes back. "I can't believe this mate", Zabini chuckled "your son made you do this".

"Nothing that our Romeo wouldn't have wanted", Theo interjected, "his son atleast fastened the process".

This made the other guys laugh while Draco glared daggers at Theo.

He was about to say something , when Goyle said "Here she comes".

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Daddy I want mummy home", Scorpio started another one of his tantrums._

 _Draco knew who his son was talking about , yet he decided not to acknowledge the subject._

 _"No , you can't have her here"._

 _The little guy however had different ideas._

 _"Daddy loves mummy", he pleaded with his father._

 _They were having dinner , where his grandmother Narcissa was seated and had been keenly listening to this_ _conversation without making it obvious._

 _"Mummy doesn't want to be with daddy", Draco exclaimed softly._

 _"And who says that"? his mother retorted_.

 _Before he could change the subject his mother decided to coax him into it._

 _" Draco I have known Miss Granger for as long as you, " she stated " you might have had a shaky start, but now you and I both know how much she cares our Scorp and her love for you quite obvious", she then retreated back to her meal._

 _At the same moment Scorpius decided to start his tantrums again , "Scorp needs mummy"._

 _Just great, he thought , so now I am to be a one- man army against both these daunting people. Merlin give me some strength._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

The very next morning he went to St.Mungos and confessed his love for her. To say she was happy would be less of a statement, she flung herself on his arms.

They later planned a way to introduce the matter to her two best friends -Harry and Ron , who didn't take the matter easily. Ron even tried to hex him, but was prevented by Hermione who sent a Petrificious Totalus at him, this made him realise how much deep both were in to each other , for one to let down his guards and try to civilise with her friends and for her to protect him when the need arose.

And when both these idiots accepted their relationship Hermione and Draco decided to get married within a week. She had already informed her parents about Draco and his family. Narcissa personally met Mrs Jean Granger to proceed with the wedding rituals and shopping.

"Earth to Draco ", Hermione softly whispered to her husband .

"Did I ever tell how mesmerizing you were today?"

"Well.., you did", she replied playing with his hair.

After the last guest had left the manor , Narcissa literally forced them to retire for the night.

"Hermione, why did you agree to marry me?" he was stroking her wedding ring.

" Because I love you and your family and ..."

He braced himself to receive one of her long speeches.

"I had to exert a lot of energy everyday , going to St.Mungos then back to the mansion to spend time with my little man and then again back to my apartment", she sighed .

He noticed how she called Scorp 'her little man'.

"Probably I should help you start relaxing from today ", Draco said kissing her collar bone.

A lot of unsaid words , promising to bring happiness in their lives .

~~~The End~~~

 **Guys I am really sorry if it's too long. This is the first ever one shot story that I wrote so I might have been a bit overwhelmed and git side trekked. But please bear with me.**

 **You know it would be lovely if you would kindly press the ' star button ' while reading the story, wouldn't take much of your time.**

 **Also if you like your bread with some sort sauce then 'Mates ' talk to me about story. I must know whether you ,like it or not. Lots of love.**


End file.
